A Second Chance at Redemption
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: She was his chance at redemption, he'd already failed once before to understand the gift of redemption when it stood before him in the form of his beautiful rookie. He'd lost everything to a man who he owed a life debt but Grant Ward swore she wouldn't be his payment. She was the light in his dark life and he'd turn his back on everything to love her as she deserved.
1. First Chance Lost, Second Chance Given

A Second Chance at Redemption

Spoilers: 1x20 Promo pics and the promo itself...

Disclaimer: I own Avery and that's it.

* * *

She had played him so well, he could have shot her or ordered Deathlok to do it as Coulson pulled his car out of the plane. He faltered as her eyes looked up at him as if daring him to take the shot but he knew he'd never be able to harm her. She was his weakness and he had everything he needed from her so he let her go with the knowledge he'd never lay eyes on her again.

Their two days, while full of lies, would be all he got of an beautiful glimpse of what could have been if he'd betrayed Garrett instead of his team. However, he had a life debt to pay and even a glimpse of a life with Skye couldn't erase it. So in the end, he let her go because she was the only real good in his life and he couldn't destroy her like he had everything else. He'd always remember her eyes held a certain sadness as well as anger as she disappeared from his sight.

He gave the information to Garrett and as the man promised, he was left to solo missions for HYDRA with a new identity and without a team. He was a one man team and that would be how it would stay, the only team he'd have worked with was the same one he'd betrayed. Garrett asked him to train some rookies and one look make his own SO throw the thought away, he'd trained one and he'd never train again. He could have molded Skye to be a part of HYDRA but she'd always be a part of SHIELD, a pureness for the world to have in the fight ahead. She was hope and a bright light while he was despair and darkness.

Grant Ward knew one thing clearly, they'd always be on the opposite sides of the war and they'd never see each other again unless one of them was dead. It'd probably be him because he'd kill his own men to keep her light shining in the world, to keep her breathing and pure spirit free from HYDRA. As far as he was concerned, Garrett had no further use for her and it would stay that way for the rest of her life or he would put his own SO down without so much as a warning.

This he knew and it would be months later that he was proven wrong, leaving him to take in the reality of everything he'd ever known about the pure soul he'd allowed himself to fall for.

* * *

Ward entered the Command Center of the new HYDRA base, he saw Garrett there talking to two men. The man looked up at seeing Ward and instantly dismissed his men as the specialist placed a box on the table.

"Acquired without bloodshed, just like you asked."

"Excellent." Garrett opened the box and removed the alien tech from inside. "This is the thing we've been waiting for. Asgardian Truth Bracelet, legend has said that a person can't lie when it's being warn."

Crossing his arms, Ward watched his SO admire the technology. "Word has it that Mitchell and Deathlok retrieved an 0-8-4."

"Two actually," Garrett chuckled. "It's amazing what you find in SHIELD's database once it becomes public. Why don't you come with me and see what we got, I'm sure you'll love this more than I will. I mean, when I read the actual report I couldn't believe my eyes but that redacted video with the file…oh, we were all deceived by SHIELD."

He joined Garrett on the walk to one of the holding cells, which he found strange since an 0-8-4 should have been in a lab. Ward was quiet and watched as Garrett opened the cell, it'd been weeks since he'd been back so there was no telling what Garrett had been doing with an 0-8-4. The man liked to experiment so he could only guess he'd been using it on a prisoner or fellow traitor.

* * *

What he didn't expect was the person curled up in the corner of the cell. "Someone has a visitor, this time I promise no needles." Garrett hit the bars and the person's head went up, starring straight at the man. "Why don't you stand up and look alive."

"Skye…" Ward made his way over but was pushed back by Garrett as if he was waiting for Skye to stand up.

She looked as if she'd been there for weeks, her hair was a mess and she looked small in the corner of the cell. He saw her arm and the needle marks that bore into the porcelain skin that had been so soft and beautiful under his touch mere months before. Her eyes spelled exhaustion and the bruises on her cheek were a sign of abuse. He hadn't expected her there or harmed in any way, his personal vow to protect her broken in that moment.

Garrett chuckled as Skye stood up, using the wall as a brace with one hand while the other wrapped across her expanded middle. Ward's eyes went straight to the sight, his head quickly doing the math and her haunted eyes, once so full of light, met his in silent confirmation. "I have to say, I was shocked to learn about your rookie here being the 0-8-4 that caused HYDRA so many issues in 25 years ago. We thought it was a weapon but no, Skye here was the cause of everything…a massacre like nothing else. She's a murderer just like the rest of us and she knows it too. Just like she knows that once that baby of hers is born, it'll be an 0-8-4 as well. Go ahead Skye, tell him what you are and where you're from?"

Ward pushed past Garrett and went to the bars, she just stared at him as if broken. "Skye…what happened?"

"Found her living with my boy Trip," Garrett chuckled and shook his head. "She sure did move on fast from you and to your replacement too. I have to admit he tried to protect her and the kid but he failed. Only the strong survive," he walked over to the bars and smirked at her. "Hasn't said a word in weeks, not since she begged for us to spare the kid once it's born."

Skye took a few steps forward and spit at Garrett before moving back. "Her name isn't kid, it's Avery and just because she may or not be an 0-8-4 doesn't mean she's not a human being."

"Half maybe and that's stretching it." Garrett pointed at her. "I'll give you two sometime alone, Ward I expect answers when you get done with the interrogation."

He nodded, "yes sir."

* * *

Minutes later Garrett was gone and the door closed, Ward moved around the cell till he was mere inches from her. Skye placed her hands on the bars and looked up at him, "I won't give you any answers. I was just tired of him calling her 'kid' when it's not her name."

Ward sighed and placed his hand over her own, putting the other on her cheek. "I swore I'd keep you from his radar, to protect you and I failed. I may have manipulated you into getting the hard drive unlocked but I swore never to let HYDRA touch you." Rubbing his thumb across the bruise he shook his head. "I am so sorry, both of you are facing a death sentence because of me."

"Then protect your daughter," Skye met his eyes and watched recognition fly across his features in those few seconds. "Trip was tasked with protecting me by Coulson but he was only my friend, you are her father and that I would swear on till my last breath. You may not be able to protect me anymore but you can protect her." Skye took his hand from cheek and pressed it to her belly, as if on cue the baby kicked. "I've told her about you, about the good in her daddy even if he's lost right now. That he loves her even if he's not there to hold and tell her."

* * *

In that moment as her words reached his heart and tiny feet hit his hand, Ward found himself driven towards realization that he may owe a life debt but his tiny daughter wasn't the one to pay it. She deserved as life full of safety and laughter, of running and playing with a smile on her face and light in her eyes. His attention fell to Skye's belly while his hand moved across the firm home that provided safety to his daughter. Her tiny feet seemed to follow him as if wanting to stay in contact. "Avery…"

"Avery Day Zale," Skye smiled as she watched him give a slight smile at the kicks of their daughter. "Avery after the agent who saved me and Day because it means 'light and hope' and I knew she'd need that in her life. Zale is the last name I took as a cover…"

Mesmerized he shook his head, "no it's perfect, she's going to be perfect." His eyes met hers and he shook his head. "I will protect her, if I can't protect you both than I will protect her. She won't be another one of his experiments," he let his eyes drift back down. "She won't pay the debt I owe him, I won't let her be the payment…"

* * *

"Promise me you'll protect her." Skye's voice made him meet her eyes and he bore into her chocolate brown eyes with pure truth.

"With my life, I've ruined everything I've ever had Skye…the past, my brother, you but," he looked down again at the miracle between them, "not her. I won't let her join that category because she deserves so much more. She's the only thing pure and untouched I've had a part in and I won't fail her in that."

Skye nodded and reached through the bars, touching his cheek. "You are good, you're just lost and I know that you've had nothing to fight for before her. Now you do so fight for her, for a little girl who knows her daddy is a good man beneath all the pain and debts."

He caught her hand and held it against his cheek. "I need something to tell Garrett, anything will do."

"Tell him SHIELD is reorganizing, it's not a lie but I don't know anything else. Coulson wanted me separated in hopes they wouldn't find me once the records went public about my status. I guess he was wrong and I'll end up an experiment like he feared." He gave a slight shake of his head and caught her eyes, she gave a slight nod in understanding that he wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

A/N: This is not like 'The Shield is Born' if you've read it, it'll be different and at the same time very interesting.

Do you think Ward is acting or is he just playing her to get information? Do you think the baby can redeem him or is he too far gone?

Will the Asgardian bracelet work on Skye, will she spill all her secrets or will she have resistance?

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I was nervous about writing this as I've had horrible experience with point of view fics in the past. This is one I want to get right.


	2. Fighting for the Innocent

A Second Chance at Redemption

Spoilers: 1x20 Promo pics and the promo itself...

Disclaimer: I own Avery and that's it.

* * *

Ward joined Garrett in the Command Center and watched as the man gave men orders for a new mission. Waiting patiently, he allowed himself to look at the palm of his hand where tiny feet had marked him not even an hour before. He never understood how men could get protective of children as his own parents weren't protective of him but feeling his daughter's tiny feet and seeing Skye's eyes as she spoke of him made him want to tear the world apart at the thought of harm reaching her. He would put a bullet in anyone who dared to harm his little girl; he wanted nothing more than to protect her and get the chance to love her.

"What did you get from her?" Garrett finally turned to him and Ward snapped out of his thought process.

"She's refusing to speak but I managed to get her to confess that SHIELD is reorganizing their remaining forces to rebuild."

Garrett nodded, "nothing we didn't already know."

"Perhaps if you didn't treat her as a prisoner you could get her to divulge more information." Ward leaned back against the table and folded his arms. "Confine her to my quarters, allow her to walk around areas that aren't restricted with an armed guard. You may get more with honey than vinegar sir."

The man walked over and stared at him as if trying to judge his reactions. "So you want me to let her have free reign?"

"No sir, put a tracker in her and let her know that if she tries anything you'd shoot to kill. I don't think she'd try anything that could harm her child and even if she does, you plan on dissecting the baby after it's born…it doesn't have to be alive for that."

He watched Garrett think about it before nodding, "let our guest know she'll be released on a temporary basis. I expect you to watch her and if I even think she's trying anything, know I will put her down."

* * *

Skye stood in the shower that she'd been escorted to, usually she'd be given a washcloth and expected to clean herself up from the small sink in her cell. It was the first time in weeks that she'd been allowed a real shower with hot water and soap. The female HYDRA agent in the bathroom wasn't shouting orders or telling her to hurry up like she expected the woman to. Shutting off the shower, she grabbed the towel on the hook beside her and wrapped it around her. Stepping out she found not the female guard that had escorted her but Ward leaning against the wall.

"I convinced Garrett to release you into my custody, he thinks he'll get more information if he's more gentle." He held out a bag and she took it, "I had Hadley, one of our only naïve agents, go get you some clothes. I told her what to grab but I don't know if she grabbed them or not."

"Thank you." Skye put the bag on the counter and removed maternity jeans and a long sleeve plaid maternity shirt. She looked at the bottom to see underwear and a bra along with a few hygiene items. "She got it right."

He walked over and looked at her in the mirror, "good, I'll be waiting outside to take you to my quarters."

* * *

His quarters were basic but they were big enough for two people and for that he was thankful. When they got custody of the Treehouse, SHIELD's old Amazon HUB, he was able to get one of the bigger quarters due to his close association with Garrett. It had its own kitchen and a small living area with a fireplace. Once the door was shut and he stood in the middle of the living area with Skye, Ward watched her look around as if trying to judge her surroundings.

"Unfortunately I have to do this." He walked over and removed a syringe from his pocket, moving her shirt collar to the side. "I have no choice or you'll be placed back in the cell." He injected her in the shoulder and Skye just looked at him. "It's a tracking device, like the bracelet Coulson had you were. It also has a electromagnetic sensor so don't try to use a computer without asking because you'll receive a shock from it if you do."

Skye nodded and caught his hand as he pulled back from returning her shirt to its proper place. She placed it on her belly and he felt a kick from the baby girl that was his future. Setting the syringe down, Ward bent down in front of Skye and placed both hands on her belly. "She likes hearing your voice, she kicks when she hears it. She didn't do that with the team or Trip, I think she knows who you are."

Leaning his forehead against the safe home of his daughter, Ward closed his eyes. "I will protect you Avery, I promise you." He looked back at her mother and saw Skye smiling at him. "I won't let them hurt her, she won't be the payment for my debt."

"I know." Skye cupped his cheek before dropping his hand as he rose to his feet.

"You can do whatever you want in here but don't go outside unless you want to be thrown back into the cell. I know Garrett wouldn't hesitate to put you back in without a second thought."

Skye sat down slowly on the couch, "so I'm basically on an enemy form of house arrest. I guess I could be back in that cell or dead."

"I have to go but I'll be back later," he pointed to the kitchen. "It's fully stocked so feel free to grab something or cook, I know you're probably hungry and they haven't been feeding you."

He turned to leave but her voice drew him back, "thank you Ward." Opening the door he nodded at her before leaving her alone in the foreign territory.

* * *

When Ward arrived back at the end of the day, the briefing on recent SHIELD movements taking most of the day, he found Skye curled up on the couch with a book beside her and a bag of pretzels open on the coffee table. She was sound asleep with her hand resting on her belly.

He gently lifted her into his arms and Skye stirred. "Grant?"

"I'm here…" kissing her head, Ward watched her rest her head against his shoulder and fall back asleep. Carrying her to the bedroom, he placed his former rookie on the bed before covering her up. Resting a hand on her belly he leaned down and kissed her cheek, turning out the light as he did.

Starring down at Skye as she rested, a hand on her belly made his instinct to protect them both all the more powerful and in that moment Grant Ward realized that in a matter of two days his unborn daughter was cracking the exterior of his shell. She was innocent and pure unlike him, she made him want to be better, to be a part of something serious and real instead of a pipe dream of a lost world war. SHIELD was reorganizing and they'd be stronger than HYDRA in the end, Ward wasn't prepared for his daughter or her mother to be among those casualties.

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, he was thankful that Garrett was paranoid enough not to put surveillance anywhere but on the exterior of the building. He'd disabled the rest of the system, not wanting to risk an outside SHIELD facility hacking in and knowing what HYDRA was up to. He pulled out the phone that had been among Skye's belongings, he'd managed to get it from the storage room that held everything.

He played with it before finally hide it between the mattress and box spring of the bed. Turning out the lights, he kicked off his shoes and set an alarm before rolling over to sleep. He knew Skye was safe beside him and his only weapon rested under his head, even Skye wasn't that skilled so he didn't worry.

* * *

In England, Phil Coulson stood around a table with Maria Hill and Melinda May going over information. They'd lost so much since the SHIELD Civil War began months before. An agent had turned on them, another was dead and one was missing due to being captured by the enemy. They'd had to realize that not everyone could be saved and had to accept that their friends were lost to them.

A beep made Coulson remove his phone and looked at it to see a message, "Ward has her."

"Has who?" Hill looked up, "why are you in contact with a HYDRA operative anyways?"

May took the phone and read the text on the screen, silently aware of what it meant for the rest of the team.

**SKYE AND AVERY SAFE**

**WILL KEEP IN CONTACT**

**GARRETT TO AUS NEXT**

**GW**

"Skye told him the truth," May looked at Coulson, "she was right in saying all he needed was a reason to fight."

Coulson looked at Hill, "Ward just defected back to us, Garrett is going hit our Australian HUB next."

"How can you be sure this isn't a trick?"

"Because Ward knows what's at stake and while he may owe Garrett something, he's not the type of man to hand is own child over to a monster." Coulson sighed and shook his head. "Ward is many things but he's a man who will protect his own child until his last breath."

* * *

A/N: Ward contacted Coulson, he's now a double agent once again but this time he's working against HYDRA for SHIELD.

Any theories on what is going to happen?

**Please read and review...**


	3. Redemption In Hand

A Second Chance at Redemption

Spoilers: 1x20 Promo pics and the promo itself...

Disclaimer: I own Avery and that's it.

* * *

Ward stood in the small garden of the Treehouse compound, it was indoors and surrounded by glass windows. Skye sat on the swing that was made out of rope and wood, she had her hands on her belly speaking to the baby. He let a small smile go at least until he heard the door open behind him. He went back to his normal expressionless self as Garrett joined him in watching Skye.

"It's a pity really, she's grown attached to the thing and she won't even see it take it's first breathe. We move on Australia tonight, I want you here with Skye while we take them."

"Are those your orders sir?"

Garrett nodded, "damn straight they are, keep her under lock and key while we're gone. No more of this garden and walking around crap, I don't want her getting ideas about being anything other than our prisoner." He slapped Ward's back, "but by all means, have fun with her while she's alive because she won't be for long."

"I'm aware sir."

"You know why we need her and that baby, you told me you cut ties with her months ago when she discovered what you were."

Ward nodded, "yes sir I did, I couldn't turn her so there was no longer a reason to string her along or act like I cared."

With Garrett and the main teams gone, it allowed Ward to focus on Skye solely. She'd been their 'guest' for close to a week and seemed to understand what her limits were. She didn't do anything that could endanger the privileges she was allowed to have and didn't ask any questions about anything.

* * *

Ward made her meals as often as her could because he knew she needed to eat properly. Their dinner that evening was spaghetti and salad, of which she ate two servings worth. He watched her as she ate her food.

"Do you need some more, I think there is one serving left."

Skye shook her head, "no I'm actually almost full. Avery was kicking up until I started eating, I think she appreciates this as much as I do. Thank you for cooking again."

He leaned forward and placed a hand on her belly, receiving a kick from their little miracle. "She's going to be just like her mother, strong and beautiful."

"I hope she at least has your no-nonsense attitude, kicking the crap out of any guy that tries anything." Skye smirked and Ward chuckled.

"We'll leave that to Coulson." He looked up at her, "he'll pull out the big guns if they try anything."

Skye caught his hand and held it, "no you will."

"Skye," he sighed and looked into her brown eyes. "If I don't die here defending you against HYDRA, I will be locked up for life. I betrayed SHIELD, killed agents and have done things I shouldn't have…I'll be lucky not to be shot on sight." His gaze floated back down to their daughter's home. "This time with you and Avery, this is all I'm going to get with you both. I won't be able to hold her or love her like she deserves. I want to be there for every moment but realistically I know that won't be possible."

"Maybe if you return…"

Ward stood and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "This is all the time we get, I wish it wasn't but these moments are all we get as family." He walked away and started cleaning the kitchen up.

* * *

Night came and once Skye was asleep, he sent a message to Coulson with coordinates of where they were. He wanted the team to come rescue Skye, to get her out from under Garrett before she went into labor. The first few days he'd allowed himself to dream of raising his daughter but realistically he knew he'd never see her face or know her beyond her name and tiny unborn feet. He refused to tell Skye but he'd settle with just knowing both Avery and her mother were safe away from HYDRA.

During the night and near morning, Ward was woken from sleep when he heard Skye's whimper, instantly he turned over to face her and watched as she clutched the sheet in her hands. Brushing back her hair, he silently reassured her he was there.

"Skye?"

She whimpered again and her face twisted up, her eyes flew open as pain contorted her face. Her hand clutched the sheet tighter before she relaxed. "I think it's time."

"Time?" He looked down at her belly, "for her to come?"

Skye nodded and closed her eyes as if fighting pain, "I've been in labor since early evening. My water broke during my shower. I overheard them saying that Garrett was leaving for Australia…I was hoping…"

Ward knew in that moment that the nurses had orders to kill Skye after the delivery and then kill the baby. He wouldn't let that happen, not if it meant he could save them both. Knowing next to nothing about delivering babies he quickly grabbed his own laptop and started looking up information.

"We can't take you to the Infirmary, they've been instructed to kill you the moment you deliver." He looked up at her to see rolling over despite the pain, "if we can deliver her here, I could possibly get you out before he gets back."

"Have you delivered a baby before?"

He looked between her and the computer, "no but how hard can it be?"

"How hard can it be?" She stared at him in disbelief as she groaned in pain. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

It seemed like hours but was really only a few moments, through quick medical information he realized that she was literally close to giving birth. Her contractions close together and the fact she said she had to push. Ward quickly grabbed towels and a shoelace along with an additional blanket. He knew needed more but the immediate concern was Skye giving birth and recovering enough he could get them both out of the compound before Garrett returned.

"Skye," he found her eyes as she groaned in pain, doing her best not to scream. "I need to check you, to see where the baby is."

"Oh it's there!" She all but screamed and leaned back against the pillows.

She had been right, he saw the head upon inspection and knew she'd been correct in saying she'd been in labor most of the night. "You need to push."

"No shit!" She groaned gripped his hands as he held hers, "I am going to kill you. This is more painful than getting shot."

"Push now!"

She seemed to bare down with all her might, groaning and grunting but not screaming. Perhaps she knew screaming would only draw attention. Ward watched as his daughter began to emerge and nodded to Skye as she paused to rest.

"You need to push again," he looked at the computer and knew the hardest part was over from what he'd been reading. "Just a few more and she'll be here."

As she started pushing again, Ward quickly grabbed a towel and laid it out for the baby. He placed the shoelace aside so he could clamp the umbilical cord as soon as necessary. Skye paused before continuing and almost instantly he saw his daughter slip into the world as she gave a loud healthy wail.

Gently he wrapped a blanket around her and put her on Skye's chest, the woman before him practically crying as she held the calming baby to her. He worked to tie the umbilical cord as instructed online. Skye found his eyes and he smiled at her, his eyes falling to the miracle in her arms.

"You should hold her…while you can." She held out the baby and almost as if magnets attracting each other, Avery was in his arms. He found himself looking at the most beautiful being ever to grace the planet.

Avery Day Zale had her mother's brown eyes and soft black hair that covered her head. He saw his nose and lips on her, he smiled as he knew he'd protect her with his last breath. "Hi Avery, I'm your dad…you're going to hear a lot of bad things about me but know that I love you. You're the only good thing I've ever had a part in and I swear to keep it that way." Perfection stared at him and he couldn't look away, he knew his loyalty was no longer with Garrett but the enchantress in his arms. "You're beautiful like your mother, absolutely perfect."

* * *

A/N: Avery has arrived, can Ward get them out before it's too late or will Garrett arrive before he can? What are your theories? **Please read and review...**

Note: I used knowledge from my university classes to write the birth scene, I went with the shorter times for a first time mother and I theorized that Skye would put off telling anyone until the last moment in order to keep her daughter safe. So moms who read this, please forgive this birth scene if it's incorrect as I've never given birth and am only going off information provided by health websites.


	4. The Only Good Thing

A Second Chance at Redemption

Spoilers: 1x20 Promo pics and the promo itself...

Disclaimer: I own Avery and that's it.

* * *

Skye lay with Avery in her arms while Ward went to see how many agents were in the compound and what the best path was to the hanger. Looking down at the baby girl in her arms, she felt as if everything in the world was worth fighting for her. The betrayal of Avery's father had been hard to grasp with especially in the early months of pregnancy but knowing that the betrayal led to the miracle in her arms, it was worth it.

It was nearing sunset on the second day, Ward had refused to leave them for longer than necessary to check in with Garrett. He insisted they wait a day because she'd just given birth and he didn't want her passing out due to unknown complications or feeling weak. The sound of the door made her sit up as she knew the boots on the floor of the quarters were Ward's. He practically stormed into the bedroom and started tearing the clean bed sheet apart before turning to her.

"We have to go, Garrett's men will be arriving within the hour and I have to get you out of here." He left the sheet on the bed and helped her up, gently taking Avery from her while she stood.

In that moment Skye saw the man who was Grant Ward, not the agent or killer but just the man. He gazed down at Avery as if she was to be worshiped, his eyes full of happiness as he focused solely on the baby in his arms. Closing his eyes he kissed her on the head and whispered gently that he loved her before handing her back to Skye. "What do I do?"

"Hold her to your chest, I'm going to wrap her against you and then fit the vest around you. I got it from the armory and I know it's loose enough that it could protect you both."

He helped her wrap Avery against her chest with the sheet, taking care to make sure the baby could breathe. Skye watched as he stole small touches to the tiny hands and feet, a finger to her cheek and his gaze full of love. She knew the look in his eyes was one of memorization, almost as if he knew he'd never see their daughter again and didn't want to forget a single thing about her.

Ward fitted the vest to put it around them both so a bullet wouldn't harm her or Avery. She looked down to see the vest lining up with the newborn's head, protecting every inch of her as she calmly slept against her mother's chest. Touching Avery's head, Ward smiled as the baby's tiny nose wiggled.

"We have to go." His demeanor changed and handed her a weapon, it was clearly not an ICER.

* * *

Moving through the building, they avoided many agents and it was only getting a hallway from hanger before Ward pushed her behind him. The quick hand movement had landed on her vest and caused Avery to wake.

"Shh," Skye put her hand to her daughter's head and tried to rub her back through the vest but failing. Avery's whimpers were getting louder and she sighed. "She's going to give us away, I can't get her to quiet down."

Ward looked back at her and nodded, "I'll keep you covered, stay down with her."

Skye expected him to be angry or partially upset but he seemed to understand that Avery's cries couldn't be helped. Soon whimpers turned into cries and Skye tried to hush her daughter, finally she had enough and took the vest off.

"Skye…" Ward turned to see her taking the vest off.

"I can get her quiet if I can calm her, I can't do that with the vest." She put the vest down and bent down against the wall, removing her daughter from the wrap he'd made for her. Wrapped in makeshift diaper from a pillow case and a towel, Skye gently bounced her daughter till Avery calmed down. "That's it baby, calm down."

Ward turned to look down a corridor to see agents heading their way, "put the vest on, we got HYDRA incoming."

Skye was quick to remove the wrap and place the vest back on, keeping Avery tucked against her with the wrap quickly becoming a sling around her. She kept down as the gunshots went off, trying to sooth her crying daughter as the gunfire hurt the baby's tiny ears.

It was only when Ward pulled her up that she held tight to Avery, the baby not pausing in her protests about the situation. They ran as quickly at the pace she could go, childbirth a day before didn't help in the physical department and every time she put force on her feet as she ran it radiated up only hurting her more.

* * *

They got to the hanger only for Ward to push her back, clearly seeing something inside that was a danger. Avery's cries turned to whimpers as Skye bounced her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, that's it. Everything is going to be alright, Daddy is going to protect us and get us home."

"Garrett's plane just landed, we only have one chance to get past him." Ward looked back at Skye, "try to keep her quiet as much as you can."

"Okay."

He leaned down quickly and moved the sheet covering her to kiss her head. "I love you Avery, no matter what happens know that I love you." His finger touched her cheek before meeting Skye's eyes. Ward quickly cupped her cheek and kissed her before pulling back. "I love you, I'm sorry for everything…just take care of her and tell her I loved her."

Skye didn't know what to say so instead she nodded and squeezed his hand as he took her gun from her. His guns were raised in a position ready to fire and Skye followed as they slipped into the hanger.

He led her around several pieces of equipment and planes, having her duck down as he moved forward to clear the area. Just as she was about to move again, a sound resonated through the hanger from the other end and Avery let out a cry. Trying to sooth her daughter, Skye looked up at Ward and watched him move closer as if ready to defend them both because they would no doubt be discovered due to Avery's cries.

"Shh, Avery please be quiet baby." Skye tried to rub her daughter and whisper but the baby wasn't having it and continued to cry.

"We need to run for it." Ward looked down at her and she nodded as he helped her up.

* * *

So they ran for it, Avery crying as they ran for the small jet at the corner of the hanger only for a shot to make them both pause. Ward turned around and aimed his gun at the person firing and found Garrett there with his arms folded and several men with weapons.

"Take another step Skye and I'll put you and that baby down in an instant." Skye stopped and turned, noticing she was a foot from Ward. He seemed to inch closer to her so she took two steps and was mere inches from him. "Ward, what is going on here? I believe I left two days ago and when I did, there wasn't a baby."

Avery's cries got louder and Skye held her daughter closer to her, kissing her head and trying to calm her. Ward just kept his weapons raised and was prepared to shoot at Garrett if he tried to harm both girls.

"I can't let you harm them sir."

"Son, we already went over this. Don't tell me in a week she's managed to convince you to turn your back on our goal. Think about it, that kid holds the key for everything we've been searching for…"

Ward bit his cheek as he spoke, "that kid is my daughter and her name is Avery, she's not an 0-8-4, she'd not an experiment and I'm not letting her be payment for debt. I owe you my life but I won't be paying with my daughter so you can forget it."

Garrett laughed and put his hands on his hips, "daughter…you really bought that line? I knew you were deep but how can you be blind to what is in front of you. Clearly Trip's kid…"

Skye took a risk and removed Avery from the sling, allowing Garrett to see her. She kissed Avery's head as she held her gently, the baby's bare back denoting her race and her hair all black like her father's. Garrett's expression changed as he viewed Avery in Skye's arms. The hacker's eyes bore into him, "I never confirmed that Trip was her father, you assumed that because he protected me." She eased Avery back into the sling and covered her up, "I knew who her father was all along and so did everyone else. Why do you think everyone was protecting me? Not because I'm an 0-8-4 but because my daughter's father was with the enemy."

* * *

"Okay, we can work something out." Garrett looked straight at Ward. "So we collect samples from the kid and give her back to you but Skye, Son I can't let her live. Even trade, the girl for the kid."

"Even trade…" Ward nodded and lowered his weapons, Garrett signaled to his men to move in.

"Grant?" Skye looked at him, "no…you promised."

"I promised to protect Avery and I will but I owe him a debt." He looked down at the ground as Garrett's men got close enough to grab. "One I won't let her be payment for…"

Garrett smirked and shook his head, "see we all win, we get information from you Skye, Ward gets the kid and the kid lives."

Just as the men reached for Skye, Ward fired on them and quickly passed his guns to Skye before grabbing those of the men that lay dead at their feet. His attention turned back to Garrett and the man had a weapon trained on them.

"You're making a mistake Son…I told you I'd give you the kid."

Ward shook his head, "my mistake was following you sir. I may owe you my life but not my loyalty, that stays with my family."

* * *

The sound of engines made them all look up to see a jet descending into the hanger. It held the SHIELD emblem and seemed to be dropping its ramp. "They followed you here…" Skye smirked and Garrett eyed her. "You should have covered your tracks better."

"No," Ward spoke and looked Garrett in the eyes. "I informed Coulson where they were and he was sent here to get you specifically."

As if on cue, the jet lowered itself to the point the person on the ramp could reach out to grab them. Garrett watched as four men and Maria Hill pointed weapons at them while Coulson reached for Skye with May's help. They pulled her onto the ramp and held her back, Ward took a moment to turn back and look at her as the ramp started to close and the jet rise. It was his mistake because Garrett fired his weapon, hitting Ward in the chest.

"No…" Skye's scream resonated despite the engines. She grabbed the gun from one of the men's sides and fired it, sending the bullet straight into Garrett's head. "We have to go back…"

The ramp closed shut and May looked at her, "we can't go back. Let's get you to Simmons, she's waiting in the forward compartment."

"No, we have to go back for Ward." She pulled out of May's hold and turned to Coulson. "He doesn't deserve to die like this."

"He's already dead." Hill spoke as she marched past them, "besides, at least he died doing something noble instead of rotting in a prison like he deserves. Remember that when you tell your daughter lies about him."

* * *

Skye stood there for a moment before starting to sob, a hand on her daughter's back and May leading her to the forward compartment. She felt hollow as Simmons removed Avery from the sling and examined her, declaring her healthy despite everything that she'd been through. Medics started to review Skye herself, removing the tracker from her shoulder and trying to give her anything she needed. All Skye needed was her daughter, to hold her and tell her about her father.

He'd known he'd die before he'd even started, he held and loved Avery in the moments he could. In the moments he was her father he gave her everything he could, all his love and attention that was allowed. Memorizing her face and tiny limbs as if trying to hold onto her until his last moment and she was sure his last thought had been of his daughter. The daughter who he loved with has last breath, who he gave his life for.

"Here we are." Simmons handed Avery back to her and she held the baby against her chest. "A fresh nappy and some clothes. What's her name?"

Skye looked down at her daughter and touched the tiny nose that was all Avery's father. "Avery, her name is Avery Day Ward."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left...


	5. Tell Her I Loved Her

A Second Chance at Redemption

Spoilers: 1x20 Promo pics and the promo itself...

Disclaimer: I own Avery and that's it.

* * *

Skye sat working at her computer when she felt a hand on her arms, she turned her head to see her daughter looking at her with wide tired eyes. She smiled and turned to pick the five year old up, holding her close to her.

"What are you doing up Rookie?"

"Scary dream," the five year old pulled back and looked at her. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Yeah I can do that, come on."

Carrying the girl to the bunk on the Bus, Skye opened the glass door and walked into the bunk that was decorated in purple letters spelling out 'Avery' on the wall. Laying the girl down, she pulled the covers up over her and smiled.

"What type of story shall I tell tonight?"

The girl played with the tail of her ponytail and smiled, "one about Daddy."

Skye just smiled at Avery, the girl loved hearing about her father and the rookie agent had made the team promise to tell Avery no lies about her father. All the good and some of the bad was open to be told but not his betrayal, they were to withhold that till her daughter was older. Ward's body had been identified among the dead when the Treehouse had been retaken but on him they found a letter to Avery that made even Hill pause in realization that a baby girl had been his redemption.

"Daddy, um well let's see if I can remember a different story about Daddy." Skye thought hard before she smiled. "Well there was this one time that Mommy wasn't strong, before she was a real agent and Daddy had to save her…"

* * *

Walking back from Avery's bunk, Skye sat back down in front of her computer to finish the coding that Hill had her doing for the new organization's security system. It had taken close to three years before SHIELD was up and running again.

She looked up when Coulson sat across from her and smiled, "Avery up and about again?"

"I put her to bed with another story of Ward." Skye spoke quietly before shutting her computer and put her head in her hands. "It's been five years, I should be over this by now."

Coulson watched her and smiled, "you can't choose who to love and even when they're gone, you don't stop. You'll never get over him Skye, one day you'll move on and meet someone new but you'll never fully get over the feelings you have for him. That part of you will be his forever but it's not all of you."

"Thanks AC, when do we arrive at the HUB?"

"By morning if May's slow flying is anything to go by. I think she's trying to take her time so Avery can enjoy the walk in, she hated missing it last time."

Skye chuckled and nodded, "she was so upset at May, remember she refused to speak to her for a whole week because she docked while Avery was asleep?"

"I don't know who was more upset, Avery because of what May did or May because Avery didn't talk to her." Coulson smiled and shook his head, "that girl is something else. She has your attitude and her father's looks."

Skye rolled her eyes, "she's all Ward in the face and has his stubborn attitude to go with it." She sighed and looked down at the computer. "I never told anyone this but he knew when he led us out that he wouldn't live to see her grow up. He kissed Avery and told her that he loved her before making me promise to take care of her and tell her he loved her."

"The letter said it all…one day she'll read it and know the truth but for right now let her keep thinking of him as she should…" Coulson rose and Skye's eyes followed him. "Let him be her hero."

* * *

Sitting on her bed while everyone allowed themselves to sleep, Skye opened the letter that had some blood stains on it. She began to read the words on the page and let Ward's voice fill her mind as he spoke to Avery. She could almost imagine him sitting at a table writing the letter while Avery slept in her arms.

_Avery,_

_By now you've heard stories about me, some good but probably mostly bad. I can't lie to you because there is no other truth than these words laid before you. I will most likely die keeping you and your mother safe but I can live with that. I chose wrong and harmed people, my payment is losing the chance to raise you and to love you like you deserve._

_You've probably grown up surrounded by amazing people and been raised by an equally amazing mother. I hope you didn't give her a hard time because your mother is an amazing person who hasn't had the best life but she makes good from the bad. You've probably heard of what I've done and the lies I told to keep my cover. Let me be the one to tell you that if one thing was real, it was how much I loved you and your mother. _

_When I was a boy I had a hard life and a man named Garrett pulled me from that hell. He gave me a purpose and I owed him my life. He recruited me into HYDRA and molded me into a killer that would do anything necessary to keep a cover. I was recruited onto Phil Coulson's team, he had no idea who I was and at the time my cover was working as a SHIELD agent. I was prepared to do whatever Garrett wanted me to but your mom changed that. _

_She became a member of the team and I couldn't help what I felt for her. She'll tell you most of what happened but I know that her getting shot was enough, I couldn't help it anymore. I knew I loved her and I planned on showing her but then the order was given and I had to be HYDRA again. Garrett and I started rebuilding HYDRA till your mother showed up, pregnant with you and I didn't know what to think. All I knew was the moment I felt you kick my hand, I had fallen in love all over again. I wasn't prepared for the only thing good I had a part in to be the payment for the debt I owed. _

_I kept you and your mother safe, helping to give birth to you and keep you from the mad men that wanted to hurt you. The first moment I held you was the moment I knew I loved you. You were perfect and so pure, so good and innocent that as your father I only knew I'd harm those who wanted you. I made the decision then to do everything possible to keep you from the hands of HYDRA. In the few moments I've had with you I realize that this is all the time we'd get together so I memorized all of you. Your tiny hands and feet and your eyes as you gaze at me, you kick when you hear the sound of my voice like you did before you were born. I can't describe how much I love the fact that you know who I am._

_Avery, I wish I was there to love you and hug you but it wasn't meant to be. Just know that if I could be there I would, I'd have turned my back on Garrett without a second thought if I had known you'd be a light in what was darkness. Your mother was my first chance at redemption and I failed to notice but I didn't with you. Holding you in my arms I know now that of all the wrong I've done, you're the only right thing I had a hand in. _

_I love you and I hope one day you can forgive me for not being there for you. _

_Your Father,_

_Grant Ward_

* * *

Skye looked up and wiped her eyes as she folded the letter up and placed it back in the plastic envelope that protected it. Placing it in the small drawer under her bed, Skye looked at the picture that sat on top of everything. It was of her and Ward playing battleship, Fitz had been working on some camera glasses and had snapped a photo with them. It was the only photo of Ward that wasn't property of SHIELD and she was prepared to give it to Avery one day with the letter.

It hurt to know that she had loved him and hadn't been able to save him. He'd done what he promised by protecting her and Avery, allowing himself to love their daughter in the span of the two days he got to be her father. One thing always cut at Skye and that was never telling him in return that she had loved him and also him never hearing Avery tell her father that she loved him. He never knew he was loved before he died and he had needed that desperately because he'd never had it.

Closing the drawer, Skye turned out the lights and rolled onto her side to stare at the hula figurine that still sat in her window.

"I love you Grant and I forgive you." She whispered as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to dream of them as a family like she did most nights.

* * *

A/N: Okay and that is finished, I may have a sequel or I may not...just depends if I could come up with something to match this story line. Still considering time travel by Avery to go back and save her dad...not sure how that would work though.

Let me know what you think, read and review...


End file.
